pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:New admin/voting
Personal views Personally, who do you, the user, believe is going to win? Rpwyb, the first user to elect himself as a canidate, is (from what iv'e seen) is a mysterious user, he was quickly critisised for his spelling, but perhaps he has hidden potential that is waiting to be unleashed. Next is CL .a.k.a. Crystal Lucario. In my opinion he's the kind of person you either love (love as a friend) or you hate (wish he would die). At first glance, he wasn't that friendly to a new user (Courage reacter discussion). But as he states, he's had alot of experience and has made alot of edits. Snakeboss14, possibly one of the more friendlier users, is despite being the youngest in terms of wikia age, has made great contributions. Such as being the creater of the featured picture and being it's current manager. In only a few monthes he has made several friends. Then there's Sir Pikmin, as he states in his, well statement, he has all the knowledge that is needed for an admin and has made fantastic edits on Pikmin fanon and here, and is a well known user on the sites. Then theres me, yeah im second youngest and originally was only going to edit on talk pages. But as time progressed iv'e made some pretty good edits, I find that I merely supply a basis edit and then another user (usually Greenpickle) edits it and makes it better. Hocotate is a fine example this. Such as how I edited the article to include how Hocotate is more likely to be located in another star stystem due the there being an 'incredibly bright red star'. So, could Snakeboss14's friendly personality prove him victorious, or could Crystal Lucario and Sir pikmin's experience counter this? Only time will tell... NOTE: This isn't ment to offend anyone, so if you do feel offended, im sorry :-( Oh, please tell me if you disagree with any of this. 1 thing ive said not to vote for me i ment to delete myself from the choicesRpwyb I won't vote, but any one of the candidates will do fine. Probably we'll have another admin discussion when Pikmin 3 comes out.-- 23:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm admin on 3 wikis!!!! ...Sorry... I... got excited... again... What? You won't vote, Game? Lame. Anyways, I need time to decide mine because I can't vote for me (though that actually makes it easier). :And that's an awesome speech, Josh! Maybe I will vote...-- 23:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :...for Crys? Just commenting on edits and experience, ignoring Rpwyb since he said he's not running any more. Joshazilla and Snakeboss have been here a few months, Sir Pikmin's been here half a year longer, and CL's been here a year longer. Snakeboss has been the most consistent editor, Joshazilla and CL consistent enough, and Sir Pikmin has been here off and on, and despite his time here has the least edits of the four, with only 7 main namespace edits. CL has by far the most edits, but his edits to the main namespace are about the same as Snakeboss - a bit over 200. Joshazilla has fewer edits than Snakeboss and CL, but a greater portion of them are in the main namespace. Hmm... What about me :3 green do you think I could win :D? 07:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It's pretty hard to think about who to vote, I mighy vote after Greenpickle votes. :I know, being a contestant and voting for a competetor is, difficult- to say the least. And by consistant, are we talking like we don't dissapear (Like when my computer broke...) or like we don't edit in long strings a day? (I only have so much free time a day...) ::I'm talking about not suddenly disappearing without saying anything, or just being here every day/every few days. :::I am on every day... And when I dissappeared my f*cking computer broke... LOL-- :Lol Lol X 2-- :VOTE CRYS! No, No, NO-- Snakeboss14 should be our new admin-- No Chrys should be the admin he has been here FOREVER and is on alot , no offence snakeboss,but Chrys for Admin Rpwyb ...fine, have a admin that cusses and calls other USERS sexiest.-- --......